


无涯与荔挺

by FU7



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FU7/pseuds/FU7
Summary: 2018/8/31看古龙原著有感想要写一篇武侠同人，写了一章后弃坑把废稿发出来一下如果以后想写可能会继续写（原创主角）
Relationships: 无涯/荔挺





	无涯与荔挺

飞雪骤密，无涯上的最后一丛荔挺折断了，巨鹰在迷茫的白中沉默地盘旋。

一个黑色的身影急掠，片片雪花竟是不近他的身，缓缓飘到别处，隐隐约约为他让开一条路。

突然，他身形一顿，低下头，眯着细长的眼睛去看。那雪地上，赫然出现两串模糊的脚印，脚印间挨得极密，其中一串不论形状、大小，都似教主要的那个人的。他顺着那串脚印向前走，宽大的黑袍拖在柔软的雪上，一摆一摆。

“师兄，这边走。”一个清亮的少年音响起，透着些疲惫，“走了两天两夜，早该到了。师兄走得太慢了……”少年裹着层层灰白色的毛毯，催促着身后衣形单薄的青年。

“好。”青年仓促应着，又偷摸出一小块陈旧的罗盘——这是他花了八十个铜板从街边小贩买来的——那磁针不安地跳动着。他终于知晓并肯定这番境地，这怕是一趟有去无回的路。可回去早已晚，况且……灰鸽是不会听的。

“啊，找到了！”灰鸽的声音从前方传来，青年走过去，看见灰鸽正跪在雪地，小心地摸着那一丛兰草。灰鸽有些心疼：“哎，有些折了。怕是要赶快带回去。”

那兰草已长出花苞，尖儿还是蓝紫的，愈往根部愈淡，与那深绿的茎叶一同断裂。再不过多久，这抹紫绿也要融化在白雪中。

只听得“擦”一声，花苞应声而落，还未掉到地上，便被一把凭空出现的长剑挑上天。那黑衣人撩下斗篷，银发倾泻而出。他将那花的花尖捏住，笑着对灰鸽说：“想要？跟我走。”灰鸽抿着唇，不发一言，转头用那双湿漉漉的、小鸟般的眼睛看向青年。

黑衣人顺着那目光看过去，看到了青年。他愣了一下，很快收起表情，看向灰鸽。

“怎么？不走？”黑衣人用剑挑起青年的下巴，一对黑沉沉的眼珠子瞪着灰鸽，“这是你师兄？”

“……”无人应答。

他把玩着手中的花，慵懒道：“看你们师兄弟情深，那我黑二今天便做个善人。”

他顿了顿，将那朵灰鸽视若珍宝的花，随意地扔给青年，继续道：“你们中可以走一个，这破花你们拿去——”

话音未落。“师兄，师兄？”听得这话，灰鸽一改之前脸面，小心地蹭到青年身边，用一双青白中透着灰暗的小手扯着青年衣衫，“要不我把它带回去，你留在这儿……”

“剩下的那个，死！”

“我回宗叫人救你，行吗？”灰鸽挤挤眼。他知道，师兄一定会听他的。

青年点点头。在黑衣人的注视下，他飞速地拆开罗盘，拿出一粒黑丸，痛苦地干咽下去。他转头看向黑衣人：“我的命，既是我自己的，还由不得你取！”

药效发作得很快，几乎是说完这话的瞬间，他的眼前昏黑一片，体内原先乖顺的真气，暴戾起来，分散成无数如银丝般的细缕，想要从他体内逃脱。青年忍受着极刑般的煎熬，倒在雪地上，身体被真气穿出大大小小的血窟窿，血顺着他渐渐冰冷的身子往下流，细密洁白的雪花以一种被入侵的姿态染红。

青年最终感受不到痛了。

不知出于什么心理，黑衣人眼看着青年仆地，又等到雪花将尸身完全盖住，隆成了一座小山包，这才捏了片雪花，注入一丝魔气，让它搜寻灰鸽的魂识。

在黑衣人说出那番话后，灰鸽在瞬间便打定了注意。他想着，等师兄将荔挺扔过来，他便马上逃走。这样，就算黑衣人不讲信用，怕也是追不上的。

未曾想青年忘了把荔挺给他，反而摸出不知那里来的药丸吞了。灰鸽开始恼怒，正要一剑结果青年，青年却自己倒了下去。他狂喜，从青年松松散开的手指中夺走了荔挺，御剑朝宗里飞去。离青年死已有一段时间了，而黑衣人还未追上来，灰鸽那颗悬着的心，总算放了下去。他放慢了御剑的速度，盘算着回宗后能拿到多少奖赏，一万个铜币？嗯……少了少了，怎么说也该两万个吧？至于师兄，则是在寻找荔挺的途中不幸身亡了。

突然，灰鸽感觉到有什么东西穿心而过。他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，低头一看，是那把剑！那把半个时辰前刚刚见过的剑！临死前他将脖子扭曲成一个诡异的角度，他果然看到了黑衣人。灰鸽绝望地大叫：“你不是说留我一命！”

“奉教主之令，我本应留你性命。”黑衣人的薄唇轻启，“如今我改变主意了！”黑衣人将剑拔出，再次洞穿灰鸽头颅上的阳白穴，将那里面的魂识取了出来。他将魂识放在储物袋中，便打算回教。他想起了青年，便将那朵荔挺花苞带了走。

他回到了刚刚的地方，停在了青年的尸身旁，将荔挺轻轻地放在他身边。走了。

成群的巨鹰停在灰鸽身上，分食着他的肉。那平日光鲜漂亮的灰鸽，早已是面目全非，只留得一幅骨架。巨鹰飞走了，白雪像覆盖了青年那样覆盖了灰鸽。无涯恢复了往日的宁静。


End file.
